Goodbye
by Vangelaire
Summary: Parvati mengambil alih pikiran Draco untuk memutuskan hubungan dua pemuda itu. Berhasilkah Parvati memutuskan hubungan tersebut? Dan apakah reaksi Harry padanya? RnR? I'll be very happy :D Chapter 2 is born! :3
1. Poison

**Tittle : "Goodbye"**

**Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling**

**Author's note : Call me Vang! ^^/ Makasih banget yaaaa! Yang udah susah-payah kesini buat baca fic saya, saya gak tahu ini fic udah yang keberapa? *digetok* Maaf kalau ada base Parvati, soalnya saya membuatnya seperti ini untuk kepentingan cerita, jadi, maafin yaaa! :D *ditakol***

**Sampai ketemu dibawah!**

** Salam ganyang Vang :D**

**Summary : Parvati mengambil alih pikiran Draco untuk memutuskan hubungan dua pemuda itu. Berhasilkah Parvati memutuskan hubungan tersebut? Dan apakah reaksi Harry padanya? RnR? I'll be very happy :D**

**Warning : Slash, typo(s)? OOC(?)**

* * *

**Chap. 1**

Matahari menyapa pagi terasa begitu cepat, Harry sudah bersiap-siap karena ia akan mengecek jadwal piket terlebih dahulu. Ia mengecek jadwal piket karena teman-teman sekelasnya itu termasuk teman-teman yang lumayan menyebalkan dan pemalas, Harry sudah merencanakan hal-hal yang menakutkan kalau-kalau teman-temannya itu tidak mau piket dengan baik dan benar. Harry menarik jaketnya dari gantungan lemari cokelat tua miliknya. Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan menyisirnya, ia berjalan agak cepat menuju ruang makan.

Tapi rasanya percuma saja jika Harry menyisir rambutnya, toh rambutnya itu sama sekali tidak mau diatur, bahkan helai-helai rambutnya itu sudah kelewat liar. Harry, pemuda yang berbadan kecil, tingginya tidak lebih dari seratus enampuluh sentimeter. Walaupun kecil, Harry sangat tegas dalam menghadapi sesuatu, ia sudah terpilih menjadi ketua kelas tahun ini.

Di meja makan sudah ada Lily dan James, orangtuanya sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, dilihat dari lembaran roti di meja dan botol berisi selai. Begitu Harry sampai di pintu ruang makan, James dan Lily menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Harry balas tersenyum singkat lalu meneruskan kembali langkah kakinya, mendekati meja makan. Harry menarik kursinya, berhadapan dengan James, dan bersebelahan dengan Lily. Harry menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam cangkir bermotif mawar birunya lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Harry tidak bicara sambil mengambil roti selai kacang yang ada di depannya sementara James dan Lily membicarakan dirinya. Ia mulai mengunyah roti selai kacangnya sambil memandang lurus, kosong, tepat di depannya.

Harry melirik kedua orangtuanya. Rambut Lily yang merah gelap, terurai di belakang punggung wanita itu. Ia memakai _dress_ berwarna putih dengan _rimple_ yang menghiasi pakaiannya. Kemudian James, ayahnya, kacamata yang membingkai wajah lonjongnya dan rambutnya yang sama berantakannya. Ia memakai kemeja cokelat muda dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam dan sepasang sepatu hitam pekat yang baru disemir. Harry mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, dan ia menatap kosong meja di depannya.

Lily melirik Harry lalu menghentikan obrolannya dengan James, "Bangun lebih pagi, Harry?" tanyanya lembut. Harry mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah rotinya, arah pandang matanya tidak melirik ke arah Lily sama sekali. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Kenapa kau bangun begitu pagi? Tidak seperti biasanya." Lily membuka topik pembicaraan lagi. Harry sedang malas bicara saat ini.

"Yeah, kemarin malam nyenyak. Aku bangun lebih pagi untuk mengecek jadwal piket hari ini." jawab Harry datar. Lily hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum maklum.

James menghela nafas, bersiap-siap untuk membuka topik baru. "Kau terpilih sebagai ketua kelas, Harry?" tanyanya. Harry mengangguk lagi. Kebingungan melihat arah pandang Harry yang terpaku pada satu tempat, James mengikuti arah pandang Harry, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Untuk apa mengikutiku, Pa? Aku tidak sedang melihat apa-apa." kata Harry sambil meneguk teh hijaunya lagi. James hanya mengunyah rotinya dengan ekspresi agak bingung. Harry mengalihkan pandangannya, sekarang ia terpaku memandang vas bunga yang ada di depannya sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Lily yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya, mengerutkan dahi. Ia menatap James, dan menghela singkat ketika James mengedikkan bahu, sama tidak tahunya.

"Oh, Harry, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Draco? Baik-baik saja, bukan?" Lily membuka topik lagi. Ia bertanya dengan lembut dan berhati-hati. Harry mengangguk perlahan. "Masih sering bertemu dengan Draco?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry menghela nafas, orangtuanya sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti ini di pagi hari, apalagi siang hari? "Itu—mungkin," jawab Harry.

Lily mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, helai rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti kepalanya yang menoleh. "Kau dan Draco serius 'kan, Harry?" kata James mencampuri. "Soalnya, jika kau tidak serius dengannya, kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Ginny."

Harry terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, hampir saja ia terlonjak dari kursinya. Untungnya ia masih bisa menahannya mengingat ia memiliki Draco, dan tentu saja hubungannya serius. "Tentu saja, aku akan serius dengannya." kata Harry yakin. James dan Lily saling tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau dan dia akan kami tunangkan secepatnya." kata James santai. Harry hanya mengangguk senang.

**vVv**

Harry berjalan melewati koridor, kelas, taman, dan lapangan sekolanya. Dulu kelasnya dikenal sebagai kelas terpojok yang kotor dan jorok, murid-muridnya juga berisik dan nakal, tapi tidak lagi. Sekarang ini, kelasnya dikenal sebagai kelas terbersih, dan kenakalan anak-anak pun sirna semenjak ketua kelas berpindah tangan ke tangan Harry Potter. Ketua kelas super ketat yang memegang disiplin kuat-kuat peraturan dan kebersihan kelas. Harry banyak ditakuti murid-murid lain karena sifatnya yang selalu serius dan tegas. Ia senang jika dirinya banyak ditakuti, itu sangat membantu Harry dalam menjaga peraturan kelasnya.

Harry membuka pintu kelasnya, melangkah masuk dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ada pemuda berambut pirang platina, berkemeja hitam dan abu dengan sangat rapih dan bermata abu yang sedang tersenyum disana. Harry tidak membalas senyumannya, ia berhenti melangkah di meja bagian depan dan menarik kursinya lalu menaruh tasnya disana.

"Draco, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." kata Harry tegas.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Draco penasaran sambil berjalan mendekati Harry. "Kau rindu padaku?"

Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, "Tidak." katanya. Draco langsung cemberut sambil menatap Harry. "Kita akan ditunangkan." katanya. Draco tersenyum mendengar perkataan Harry, kelihatannya ini adalah kabar baik untuknya. "Hubungan kita serius 'kan?" tanya Harry khawatir.

Draco terkekeh, "Tentu saja, Harry, kapan kita akan ditunangkan?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau terlihat cemas?"

Harry menghela nafas, "Secepatnya, aku takut kau tidak mau ditunangkan denganku. Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan ditunangkan dengan Ginny." katanya sambil menunduk.

"Harry, tentu saja aku akan serius denganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Weasealette merebutmu dariku." kata Draco meyakinkan.

Harry tersenyum, "Kau janji?" katanya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Draco mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu." katanya sambil tersenyum.

**vVv**

Bel istirahat sudah tiba, murid-murid mulai bepergian keluar untuk mencari makan, tetapi ada pula yang membawa bekal dari rumah. Harry melirik keadaan sekitarnya, mengecek murid satu-persatu kalau-kalau ada murid yang membuang sampah sisa makanannya sembarangan. Ia mulai membuka kotak bekalnya perlahan sambil mendongak ke dalam kotak bekalnya itu. Roti selai kacang, persis seperti sarapannya tadi pagi. Harry mengambil rotinya lalu melahapnya hati-hati sambil terus melirik kanan-kiri.

Dari kejauhan, Harry melihat Draco bersama Parvati, memang, Draco akhir-akhir ini sering bicara dengan Parvati. Entahlah, Harry juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, kelihatannya sih, Parvati sedang menggoda Draco. Tapi Harry tidak mau ikut campur soal ini, biarlah Draco yang menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, terkecuali jika masalahnya sudah kelewat parah. Harry menghela nafas, karena ia sangat percaya dengan Draco, Harry santai-santai saja menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

Harry mulai mengunyah rotinya, sekarang ia memfokuskan diri pada murid-murid yang akan membuang sampah sembarangan. Tidak ada. Tumben sekali. Tiba-tiba Harry dikejutkan dengan suara Parvati yang melengking dan membuat seisi kelas menatap Draco dan Parvati. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya kebingungan, sekarang ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Draco dan Parvati debatkan. Setelah saling adu mulut lumayan lama, Parvati menunjuk Harry sambil berteriak 'Akan kubuktikan padamu!' dan pergi meninggalkan Draco. Ini—apa yang dilakukan Draco sampai ia berdebat dengan Parvati? Dan apa maksud Parvati menunjuk Harry tadi?

Semua mata di kelas memandang Harry dan Draco, sampai seorang murid melanjutkan aktivitasnya, murid-murid lainnya ikut menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Draco menghampiri Harry, ekspresinya pasrah dan khawatir. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya dan menghentikan kunyahan rotinya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Draco menghela nafas, "Dia—Parvati," katanya kaku. "Dia akan membuktikan pada kita jika dia akan mendapatkanku kembali."

Alis Harry menukik heran, "Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu, dia akan merebut kau dariku?" tanya Harry.

"Mungkin..." kata Draco pasrah sambil menggenggam tangan Harry. Harry menghela nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku percaya padamu." kata Harry. Draco mengangguk sambil terus mengelus tangan Harry.

**vVv**

Parvati menguping pembicaraan Harry dan Draco di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang sangat sepi ini. Murid-murid lainnya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Ia mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Harry dan Draco.

"Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu pada orangtuaku. Mereka akan menanyakan pendapatmu tentang kapan dan dimana kita akan ditunangkan nanti." jelas Harry sambil mencatatnya di atas sehelai kertas. Harry merobek kertas yang tadi ia tulis lalu memberikannya pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk dengan ekspresi paham sambil terus melihat kertas yang tadi diberikan Harry. "Baiklah, pukul enam sore, aku akan ada di tempat biasa." kata Draco sambil tersenyum.

Harry mengangguk, "Datanglah tepat waktu, jangan terlambat." katanya.

Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah." katanya. "Sampai nanti malam." kata Draco lagi sambil melambaikan tangan. Harry balas melambaikan tangan, mereka sudah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Di balik sebuah loker yang ukurannya lumayan besar, Parvati menyeringai lebar sambil mengangguk lalu meninggalkan tempatnya menguping tadi.

**vVv**

Harry melongok ke arah kafe di depannya, belum ada tanda-tanda Draco disana. Ia menghela nafas, mungkin Draco akan sedikit terlambat. Harry memasuki kafe tersebut, bunyi bel yang ada di atas pintu kafe itu berbunyi. Ia menarik sebuah kursi yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela. Harry melihat keadaan sekeliling, Draco masih belum ada disana. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya, Harry mengirim pesan pada Draco, memberitahukan padanya agar cepat datang. Karena kedua orangtua Harry sudah menunggunya di rumah.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Draco juga. Harry menghela nafas, pesan sebelumnya tidak dibalas, akhirnya ia menelepon Draco. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, telepon itu diangkat, tetapi Harry keheranan, itu bukan suara laki-laki maupun Draco, itu suara perempuan, ini pasti Parvati.

"_Oh, Halo, Harry."_ kata Parvati dengan nada meremehkan.

"Parvati? Kenapa ponsel Draco ada padamu? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat? Dimana Draco?" tanya Harry curiga.

"_Draco? Oh, tenang, dia bersamaku, kelihatannya dia tidak mau menghabiskan malam ini denganmu. Karena dia akan menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku."_ jawabnya dengan nada yang bisa membuat orang membanting ponselnya ke kepala orang lain saat itu juga.

"Ap—apa maksudmu? Parvati, jangan pernah main-main denganku." geram Harry.

"_Oh, begitu ya? Kau marah? Aduh, maaf ya. Sudah kubilang, Draco tidak mau bersamamu saat ini, lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah dan bilang pada kedua orangtuamu jika Draco tidak akan mau menjadi tunanganmu, ya..."_ perintah Parvati dengan nada super menjengkelkan yang sekarang bisa membuat pendengarnya menghancurkan seisi ruangan.

"Tunggu, kau tahu darimana? Draco tidak mungkin seperti itu. Cepat katakan, dimana Draco sekarang?" desis Harry setengah berteriak. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara kesal, bingung, heran dan kecewa.

"_Wah, wah, kau kenapa ketua kelas? Sedih? Kecewa? Atau patah hati? Draco sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu! Draco lebih cocok denganku, kau tahu? Draco sangat kesulitan menghadapi keegoisanmu itu, dia sangat membencimu karena kau selalu membuatnya menderita! Kau adalah penyiksa Draco, camkan itu!"_ kata Parvati, suaranya yang melengking menusuk telinga Harry.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Draco berpikir seperti itu, cepat katakan, dimana Draco?" desis Harry.

"_Draco? Ada dimana? Dia bersamaku sekarang! Dia lebih senang bersamaku dibandingkan bersamamu!" _tukas Parvati sambil tertawa-tawa, omongannya tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ditanyakan Harry. Mendengar Parvati tertawa membuat gendang telinga Harry hampir pecah. Harry memutuskan omongannya dengan Parvati saat itu juga. Sekarang Harry cemas, dimana dan sedang apa Draco bersama Parvati? Dan kenapa Parvati bisa tahu jika ia dan Draco akan ditunangkan? Harry menutupi wajahnya, berusaha agar tidak panik dan tetap tenang.

Harry mulai berpikir, apakah dia egois? Tunggu, kenapa Harry jadi termakan omongan pembohong Parvati itu? Harry sangat bingung saat ini, ia tidak tahu dimana dan apa yang dilakukan Draco sekarang, dan dia bingung mau bicara apa nanti dengan kedua orangtuanya, mereka pasti kecewa. Harapannya saat ini hanyalah agar kedua orangtuanya memaklumi dan Draco baik-baik saja. Terpaksa, Harry pulang ke rumahnya, menganggap omongan Parvati tadi hanya kebohongan belaka.

Karena khawatir sekaligus penasaran, Harry berniat untuk pergi ke Malfoy Manor jika Draco ada disana. Harry berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Draco.

**vVv**

Harry sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Malfoy Manor, karena gerbangnya belum dikunci, Harry membuka gerbang tersebut lalu menutupnya kembali. Bunga-bunga di pinggiran jalan manor itu menyambut kedatangan Harry, dari kejauhan, Harry memicingkan matanya pada bangunan besar yang ada di depannya. Lampu utama Malfoy Manor masih menyala, ini berarti para Malfoy masih melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Harry sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk manor, diketuknya pintu yang sangat besar itu dengan keras. Karena Malfoy Manor besar, dan tidak mungkin ketukan kecil bisa membuat penghuni-penghuni rumah mengetahui keberadaan Harry.

Pintu manor dibuka oleh seorang gadis, itu Parvati. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, "Parvati? Kau—"

"Oh, Potty. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berani-beraninya kau datang kemari." kata Parvati angkuh sambil mendorong Harry hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Harry menerawang ke dalam manor yang ada di belakang Parvati, tanpa basa-basi, ia menyingkirkan Parvati dari hadapannya. Harry melangkah cepat kedalam manor, ditemukannya Draco di sofa ruang tamu yang sedang duduk lemas disana. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, kenapa Draco begitu lemas dan lunglai? Harry melihat keadaan sekitarnya, ada dua buah botol dan cangkir di atas meja yang ada di depan Draco. Ketakutan Harry semakin meningkat, ia mengambil botol yang ada di depan Draco itu lalu mengendusnya.

Bau yang ada di dalam botol itu, bau yang pernah Harry cium sebelumnya. Ini bau—melati, dengan kata lain, ini pasti ramuan atau cairan penyantet. Harry menoleh ke arah Draco, Draco yang ekspresi wajahnya sudah seperti orang yang mabuk berat. Kenapa Draco mau-maunya meminum ini? Tunggu, bisa saja Parvati yang mencekoknya. Harry meletakkan botol itu ditempatnya kembali.

"Draco! Draco, bicaralah padaku!" kata Harry khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco dengan keras.

"Potty? Menjauhlah dariku." kata Draco dengan nada mabuk berat. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, ini benar, Draco sudah meminum minuman—sialan itu.

"Pot? Kau tidak dengar? Dia minta, kau menjauh darinya." bisik Parvati tiba-tiba di kuping Harry. Harry berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

"Teganya kau memberikan—racun ini pada Draco." geram Harry setengah berteriak.

"Oh, yeah, lalu kenapa? Kau marah Pot? Kesal? Sedih? Draco akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu?" kata Parvati sambil tertawa-tawa. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, ia sudah mulai kesal. Harry berbalik lalu melangkah ke arah Draco, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang berkecamuk.

"Draco, sadarlah." kata Harry lembut sambil mengelus pipi Draco. Tiba-tiba, Draco-yang-mabuk itu menampar tangan Harry dengan keras.

"Kau bicara apa Potty? Menjauh dariku!" teriaknya sambil mendorong Harry lagi. Di situasi ini, Harry bagaikan bola ping-pong yang dilempar kesana-kemari. Harry mundur beberapa langkah lagi, ia menatap Draco dengan kecewa, tidak percaya dan sedih. Ini pertamakalinya Draco menampar tangannya.

Harry menghela nafas lagi, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Draco. Aku tahu kau ada dalam pengaruh mantra, aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya." kata Harry dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Draco tidak ada dalam pihaknya, jahatnya Parvati, ia tega memberikan Draco ramuan aneh padanya. Harry berjalan setengah berlari meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Pulang tanpa kebahagiaan dan perpisahan, tidak seperti biasanya, jika Harry datang ke Malfoy Manor, ia pasti akan disambut dengan meriah dan hangat. Harry cukup kesulitan dalam masalah rumit ini, karena Narcissa dan Lucius sedang tidak di Malfoy Manor, mereka sedang keluar kota. Padahal, Lily dan James sudah memberitahukan acara pertunangan ini pada Narcissa dan Lucius, mereka juga setuju, sangat setuju malah.

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, Harry melangkah pulang dengan cepat, ia tidak mau berlama-lama di manor yang membuatnya sedih malam ini. Setelah sampai di rumah, Harry memberitahukan kejadian ini pada Lily dan James, mereka turut sedih dan tidak percaya, jika Draco benar-benar melakukan hal buruk itu pada anak kesayangannya.

**_ TO BE CONTINUE _**

* * *

**Vang say's : Wuaaaah! Makasih banget udah baca sampe siniiih! XD Nah, menurut reader(s) bagaimana cerita Vang tadi? Sudah meng-improve kah? :D Bilang aja ya, ke Vng kalau ada apa-apa... Kalau ada yang jelek, apa kek, pokoknya lapor, oke? :) *digiles truk* Nah, sampai jumpaaaa! XD**

**C U Later! :D**

***Jadi inget kasus pesawat jatoh Sukhoi =_= Udah kelar belon ye?* -?-**

**Salam ganyang Vang :D**


	2. Wish you were here

**Tittle : "Goodbye"**

**Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling**

**Author's note : Jiaaaa! Akhirnya di chap 2! Makasih buat para reader yang udah setia mau ngijkutin cerita Vang! Sebenarnya, ini arsip yang udah lumayan lama, dan sebenernya, Vang tuh awalnya gak mau bikin per chap gini... Eh, tapi malah kepanjangan, dan baru sempat update sekarang... :) Oh! Dan lagi, maaf kalau ni cerita jelek, soalnya Vang males ngebenerinnya, hehehe XD *dipukulin**

**Summary : Saat Harry sudah menyerah untuk menunggu Draco, pemuda itu datang di hadapannya tiba-tiba dengan permohonan maaf. RnR? I'll be very happy :D Chapter 2 is born! :)**

**Chapter : 2**

**Warning : Slash, typo(s)? OOC(?)**

* * *

**Chap. 2**

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, Harry melangkah pulang dengan cepat, ia tidak mau berlama-lama di manor yang membuatnya sedih malam ini. Setelah sampai di rumah, Harry memberitahukan kejadian ini pada Lily dan James, mereka turut sedih dan tidak percaya, jika Draco benar-benar melakukan hal buruk itu pada anak kesayangannya.

**vVv**

Esok harinya, Harry datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Wajahnya lesu dan pucat, matanya bengkak dan memerah. Harry menatap kelasnya dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa memeriksa keadaan kelas bersih atau tidaknya seperti biasa. Ia melihat sekeliling, Draco belum masuk kelas, tidak ada tanda-tandanya disini. Harry menghela nafas, tidak biasanya Draco terlambat, ia hanya bisa berpikiran positif saja tentang Draco. Mungkin jalan menuju rumahnya macet, mungkin ia bangun terlambat, atau mungkin pembantunya lupa menyiapkan sarapan.

Harry menaruh tasnya, kemarin ia menangis karena sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Draco.

"Harry, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hermione sambil menatap wajah Harry. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Hermione melangkah mendekati Harry, "Ada apa, Harry? Tidak apa, katakan saja padaku." tambah Hermione.

"Aku tidak apa, Hermione, sungguh, kenapa kau tidak piket? Sekarang jadwalmu 'kan?" kata Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menatap Hermione lemah.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Aku sudah membersihkan kelas limabelas menit lalu, ada apa denganmu Harry?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengurusi urusan orang lain, Herm? Urusi saja dirimu sendiri." desah Harry berniat mengusir Hermione dari tempatnya. Hermione mendecak kesal, tetapi ia masih penasaran dengan keadaan Harry saat ini.

"Harry, jujurlah, aku tahu kau memiliki banyak masalah. Mata dan wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong." kata Hermione. Harry melirik Hermione lesu, Hermione membuatnya sangat malas.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun?" tanya Harry. Hermione hanya mendecak kecewa lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah." katanya sambil meninggalkan Harry. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga Hermione. 'Mungkin' masalah ini tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya jika orang seperti Hermione, yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Harry, mengetahuinya begitu saja. Harry menghela nafas, ia masih menunggu kedatangan Draco Malfoy, masih belum datang, tidak ada tanda-tandanya. Karena hari ini Harry piket, ia lekas mengambil sapu yang ada di pinggiran lemari dalam kelasnya dan mulai menyapu kelas. Samar-samar, Harry mendengar suara Parvati yang mulai mendekat. Harry menghentikan sapuannya, bersiap-siap untuk menatap tajam dan sinis Parvati yang gaya berjalannya sok-sokan itu.

Harry berdiri di tengah kelas, melihat Parvati dengan sinis dan tajam yang sudah ada di ambang pintu. Parvati memasuki kelas, berjalan sok-sokan, menendang-nendang hasil sapuan Harry dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa merasa bersalah dengan tatapan merendahkan yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya akan langsung menaruh kakinya di tengah lantai yang menyebabkannya tersandung hingga terseret di lantai. Harry terus menatap puing-puing bekas sapuannya itu yang sekarang tersebar kemana-mana. Harry memutar tubuhnya, terus memfokuskan matanya pada Parvati yang masih tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mendorongnya dari belakang, Harry memutar tubuhnya.

Draco ada disana, mendorong Harry dengan sengaja tanpa merasa berdosa pula. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, itu Draco? Ini mimpi atau kenyataan? Draco tidak mungkin seperti itu 'kan? Harry memicingkan matanya ke arah Draco, Draco melewati tempat duduknya, tempat duduk yang ada di belakang Harry. Harry semakin kebingungan saat ini, Hermione yang sedaritadi ada di kelas juga melihat tingkah laku Draco yang aneh.

"Harry." kata Hermione. "Draco—tidak duduk di belakangmu lagi?" Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahu, tatapannya terus memandang ke arah Draco—Parvati yang bermesraan disana dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan Harry sangat keheranan melihatnya.

Harry melangkah menghampiri Draco, Parvati sudah melihat Harry dengan tatapan merendahkan lagi. Harry mengabaikannya, "Draco... Kau—"

"Betul, Harry, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi pasanganmu lagi untuk selamanya, kita—putus." kata Draco santai sambil menyeringai. Parvati ikut menyeringai mendengar perkataan Draco. Harry tercengang mendengarnya, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Draco tadi.

"Ap—Apa?" tanya Harry lagi tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak dengar ketua kelas? Kupingmu kemana? Ketinggalan di rumah? Dia bilang putus! Kau bukan siapa-siapanya lagi!" teriak Parvati memperjelas. Dari kejauhan, Hermione hanya melihat perdebatan antara Harry—Parvati dengan ekspresi kasihan dan tidak percaya.

Nafas Harry mulai terengah-engah, ia melangkah cepat mendekati Draco dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Draco dengan kasar. "Sadar, Draco! Sadar! Kau terjampi-jampi oleh Parvati!" kata Harry sambil menarik ke depan-ke belakang kerah baju Draco sehingga kepalanya bergoyang-goyang. Draco menghentikan cengkraman Harry lalu menampar tangannya.

"Menjauh dariku, Potty!" kata Draco sambil mendorong Harry hingga ia terbentur dengan meja lain dan terseret ke lantai. Dengan cepat, Hermione menolong Harry dengan menarik kedua tangannya. Air mata Harry bercucuran deras, kini ia menatap Parvati dengan penuh kekesalan, kebencian, dan ada niat membunuh dalam kilatan matanya. Setelah bangun dari tempatnya, Harry melangkah mendekati Draco dengan cepat lalu menamparnya dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar hingga Draco pingsan di tempat.

Parvati yang melihat kejadian itu hanya berteriak histeris, Harry melangkah mendekati Parvati. "Berani-beraninya kau memantrai Draco! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengannya kemarin!" geram Harry sambil melotot menatap Parvati. Parvati berdecak sambil memutar matanya dengan sombong dan melipat tangannya. Harry semakin kesal melihat gerak-gerik Parvati, kesabarannya sudah memuncak sekarang. Tidak tahan melihat amarah Harry yang sangat menyeramkan, Hermione menyeretnya ke taman sekolah.

"Hermione! Lepaskan aku! Aku belum puas!" kata Harry berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Hermione.

"Harry!" teriak Hermione.

"Lepaskan!"

"Harry!" teriak Hermione lebih keras lagi. Harry terdiam, kini ia sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Harry tercengang, matanya membesar tidak percaya jika ia sudah membentak Hermione. "Her—mione... Maaf." katanya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hermione menatap Harry dengan simpatik, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya jika ia adalah Harry saat ini.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Harry, kalau boleh tahu, ada apa denganmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencari jalan keluar." kata Hermione lembut.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau memberatkanmu, Hermione. Cukup aku saja yang menanganinya." kata Harry sambil berlari meninggalkan Hermione. Hermione melihat Harry yang terus berlari entah ia akan kemana.

**vVv**

Keesokan harinya...

Harry menyeret tasnya sambil melangkah pasrah menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya Lily dan James yang sudah duduk disana sambil menatapnya sedih. Harry menarik kursinya dengan lemah, banyak sekali pikiran yang ada di kepalanya itu.

"Harry," kata Lily lembut. Harry hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Draco selanjutnya?" tanyanya. Harry diam saja, pertanyaan Lily membuatnya semakin sedih. Lily dan James saling bertatapan.

"Kelihatannya hubungan kalian tidak berjalan mulus," kata James. "Bagaimana selanjutnya, Harry?" pertanyaan yang sama. Harry menggigit bibirnya, ia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Irlandia dan Harry akan ditunangkan dengan Ginny jika Draco tidak menjadi tunangannya, itulah kesepakatannya sejak awal.

"Aku—tidak tahu." kata Harry. Tatapannya kosong pada setumpukan roti selai kacang yang ada di tengah meja.

Lily dan James menghela nafas berbarengan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita akan pindah ke Irlandia besok." kata Lily sambil mengelus rambut Harry.

"Tunggu, berikanlah aku waktu, aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini." kata Harry sambil menyernyitkan dahi.

James menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, sampai lusa, Harry." kata James sambil tersenyum. Harry balas senyumannya dengan senyuman kecil, setelah itu, Harry mengunyah roti selai kacangnya dengan tatapan kosong dan kebingungan. Entah bagaimana caranya ia membuat Draco sadar.

**vVv**

Harry melangkah memasuki kelasnya, ia memandang keadaan sekelilingnya, sudah ada Draco disana. Harry melangkah lebih cepat menuju tempat Draco yang ada di samping kursi Parvati.

"Draco," kata Harry. Draco menoleh, dengan tatapan kebencian pada Harry. "Kau tidak sadar, jika kau dimantrai Parvati?" tanya Harry sambil memicingkan kedua mata zamrudnya pada mata kelabu Draco. Draco hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Harry. Mantra Parvati sudah kelewat batas, mantra apa ini? Dia pergi ke dukun mana sampai mantranya menggila begini?

"Menjauh dariku, Potty. Aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi." kata Draco sambil mendorong Harry hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah. Harry menatap Draco keheranan, setelah itu ia pergi menjauhi Draco, mencari Hermione.

Harry melangkah mencari Hermione dengan cepat, ia sudah tahu jika Hermione sudah datang karena tadi ia melihat tasnya. Hermione ada disana, sepertinya ia sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya.

"Hermione," kata Harry yang sudah ada di depan Hermione. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" katanya lagi. Hermione mengangguk kebingungan sambil mengikuti langkah Harry.

Setelah berjalan menjauh, Harry menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione yang sudah menjauh dari gerombolan temannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin hanya kau saja yang mengetahui ini. Draco dimantrai Parvati, aku tidak tahu ramuan apa yang diberikannya padanya sampai ia seperti itu." jelas Harry.

Hermione mengangguk, "Begitu. Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menghilangkan mantra itu." kata Harry. Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sepulang sekolah, Harry dan Hermione tidak pulang, mereka pergi ke labolatorium Biologi. Hermione menjelaskan mantra yang digunakan Parvati dengan panjang lebar, sementara Harry mencatat. Setelah membuat kesimpulan, Harry mencari buku penangkal racun dan setelah itu, Hermione dan Harry membuat ramuan yang hasilnya berwarna putih bening seperti air. Hermione menyarankan agar Harry memaksa Draco untuk meminumnya, Harry setuju. Setelah pembuatan ramuan selesai, Hermione dan Harry pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

**vVv**

Keesokan harinya, Harry datang ke sekolah lebih pagi lagi. Harry memasuki kelasnya dan melihat keadaan sekitar, sudah ada Draco disana. Baguslah.

Harry melangkah mendekati Draco, seperti rencana, Harry senyum-senyum sambil menatap Draco. "Hi, Draco." sapa Harry pura-pura ramah.

"Potty? Menjauhlah dariku, apa maumu?" tukas Draco kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini, dari Parvati." kata Harry yang jelas-jelas bohong. Menyentuh barang milik Parvati saja ia tidak sudi, apalagi memberikannya pada Draco?

"Oh, benarkah?" kata Draco senang sambil mengambil cairan dalam botol yang diberikan Harry.

"Dia bilang kau harus meminumnya." kata Harry mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Apapun untuknya." kata Draco sambil meneguk cairan yang diberikan Harry. Harry meninggalkan Draco di kelas sendirian, setelah itu, ia mengintip apa yang dilakukan Draco dari celah-celah jendela kelas. Draco telah meminumnya, kira-kira berapa lamakah cairan itu akan berfungsi? Harry tidak tahu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu Draco, sampai besok, saat dia sudah ada di bandara.

**vVv**

**Malam sebelum keberangkatan menuju bandara...**

Harry mulai mengepak barang-barangnya, harapannya hanyalah agar Draco menghampirinya di bandara, saat itulah yang paling lambat. Dan langkah terakhir yang harus ia lakukan adalah, memberikan secarik amplop pada Draco, yang berisi surat perjanjian di bandara. Jika Draco tidak datang ke bandara, maka Harry akan ditunangkan dengan Ginny begitu ia sampai di Irlandia. Dan Harry sangat berharap pada ramuan yang ia buat dengan Hermione agar ramuan tersebut sukses mengembalikan ke sifat Draco sebelumnya.

Malam ini, cuaca agak dingin. Harry melilitkan syal berwarna biru muda di lehernya, ia akan pergi ke Malfoy Manor saat ini juga. Selain itu, Harry ingin berbicara dengan Draco. Semua harapannya tertumpu pada keputusan Draco dan ramuan itu, karena ia tidak mau ditunangkan dengan Ginny tentunya. Setelah mendapat izin dari Lily, Harry segera berjalan menuju Malfoy Manor. Memang, jaraknya tidak jauh dan tidak dekat, jadi sedang-sedang saja. Nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya membentuk embun, Harry terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Kedua matanya terpaku pada jalanan, ia terus berdoa agar ramuan itu berhasil, Hermione juga turut mendoakannya. Harry akan sangat sedih tentunya jika ramuan itu tidak berhasil. Parvati memang sangat kejam, ia membuat Harry sampai melakukan hal-hal yang keluar dari batas. Ini dia, Malfoy Manor, lagi-lagi gerbangnya tidak terkunci, ia segera membuka gerbang tersebut, melangkah kedalam, lalu menutupnya kembali. Harry mengetuk pintu manor dengan keras, tak lama ia menunggu, ada pemuda yang berdiri disana. Bukan Parvati, untunglah, tapi Draco Malfoy.

Draco menyernyitkan dahinya, ia terlihat keheranan. "Potty, _huh_?" katanya sombong sambil melipat tangan. "Ngapain lagi kau datang kemari?" tukasnya sambil menatap rendah.

"Draco." kata Harry lembut dan pasrah. "Aku ingin memberikanmu ini." katanya sambil memberikan surat yang sedaritadi ia pegang. Draco mengambil surat itu dari tangan Harry dengan kasar lalu membacanya.

"Di bandara? Hah, memangnya ada urusan apa? Maaf, Potty, aku—tidak—bisa—datang." kata Draco keras-keras di kuping Harry dengan nada meledek. Setidaknya Draco minta maaf. Harry menggigit bibirnya, ramuan itu belum berfungsi. "Lagipula, apa gunanya kau memberikanku ini? Tidak berguna." kata Draco sambil merobek surat Harry.

"Terserah saja padamu, tetapi, aku akan menunggumu sampai keberangkatan pesawat nanti. Kuharap, ramuan itu berfungsi." kata Harry pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari Malfoy Manor. Draco hanya memutar matanya lalu membanting daun pintu manornya dengan keras. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Draco merasa kepalanya yang mau pecah dalam seketika. Ramuan yang diberikan Harry mulai berfungsi, Draco berjalan lunglai ke dapur, mencoba untuk menemukan obat dan air. Tidak tahan menahan rasa peningnya itu, Draco menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dasar manor, ia pingsan. Entahlah, apakah nanti Draco akan pergi ke bandara atau tidak, apakah ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan pada Harry selama ini, dan perjanjiannya dengan Harry yang banyak dilewatkan olehnya.

**vVv**

**Keesokan harinya...**

Pantas saja dari kemarin suhu udara sekitar terasa dingin, ternyata pagi initurun salju. Harry menatap kaca jendelanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Jarak wajah dan kaca jendelanya sangat berdekatan hingga membuat embun-embun dari nafasnya sendiri. Perlahan, Harry membuka matanya, ia tidak ingin hari ini datang, karena ia selalu merasakan cepatnya waktu meninggalkannya sejak Draco diberi ramuan aneh oleh Parvati. Suara ketukan dari belakang pintu kamarnya membuat Harry sadar, jika sedaritadi ia hanya melamunkan Draco. Harry membuka pintu kamarnya, ada Lily disana. Dengan ekspresi khawatir dan iba.

"Sudah waktunya." katanya lembut. Harry menghela nafas pasrah, ia mengambil kopernya dengan sedih lalu mengikuti Lily ke lantai dasar dan pergi ke halaman rumah karena James sudah menunggu mereka disana. Harry dan Lily sudah sampai di depan taksi yang akan mereka tumpangi, sementara Lily sibuk menaikkan barang-barang Harry ke bagasi mobil, Harry menatap keadaan sekitar rumahnya. Melirik kanan-kiri, mengharapkan kedatangan Draco saat ini. Tidak ada, tidak ada tanda-tandanya sama sekali.

"Harry," sahut James. Harry menghela nafas kepasrahan lagi sambil menoleh ke arah James. "Naiklah." tambahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Harry mengikuti kemauan ayahnya, karena Draco bukanlah harapan Lily dan James lagi. Harry menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas-remas jarinya khawatir, taksi sudah melaju, Harry semakin khawatir dan pasrah. Tidak ada telpon dan balasan pesan dari Draco. Jarak keluarga Potter dengan bandara semakin mendekat, Harry masih memiliki kesempatan, ia bisa menunggu Draco selama satu jam sampai keberangkatan pesawat menuju Irlandia. Taksi terhenti, mereka sudah sampai di bandara. Harry menurunkan kakinya dari taksi perlahan, ia terus melirik kanan-kiri-depan-belakang. Menunggu kedatangan Draco dengan setia.

"Harry." sahut Lily yang sudah setengah jalan, sementara Harry masih terdiam di tempatnya tadi berdiri sambil melirik kemana-mana. Harry menoleh ke arah Lily lalu berjalan dengan lesu mengikuti kedua orangtuanya. Keadaan bandara begitu ramai, kalau keadaannya seperti ini, Harry akan semakin kesulitan untuk mencari Draco. Setelah melewati proses yang cukup lama, akhirnya Lily, James dan Harry bisa duduk tenang sambil menunggu keberangkatan pesawat nanti. Terkecuali Harry, ia terus menggigiti bibirnya sambil melirik kanan-kiri secara terus menerus. Lily menatap Harry dengan cemas, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Harry saat ini.

"Harry," kata Lily lembut. Harry menoleh, "Kau terlihat sangat khawatir." tambahnya. "Kau menghawatirkan apa?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Harry.

"Aku—aku—khawatir nasib kelas kedepannya tanpaku." bohong Harry, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tegang.

Lily menyernyitkan dahinya, "Tidak apa, kau sudah minta izin dan kelas akan baik-baik saja." katanya. "Jujurlah, Harry. Kau masih mengharapkan kedatangan Draco bukan?" tebak Lily. Harry menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk pelan. Lily menghela nafas panjang, "Semoga saja ia akan datang." kata Lily sambil tersenyum. Harry mengangguk pelan, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya secara tiba-tiba. Harry tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, ia sangat membutuhkan Draco, ia sangat mencintai Draco. Sulit rasanya jika waktu yang biasa menjadi sahabatnya akan siap untuk menusuknya jika pesawat sudah datang nanti.

Harry mengelap bekas tangisannya yang terus mengucur. Lily hanya menatapnya dengan sedih sementara James sedang pergi membeli makanan di lantai bawah. "Harry, terkadang kau harus rela melepaskan sesuatu yang sangat kau sayangi." kata Lily pelan.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tida bisa, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin terus bersamanya." katanya sambil menutupi wajahnya. Lily menghela nafas sambil terus mengelus rambut—liar Harry. Setelah sunyi beberapa lama, James menghampiri Lily dan Harry.

"Pesawat sudah datang, bersiaplah." katanya sambil mengangkat koper dan menjinjing plastik-plastik yang berisi makanan. Lily melirik Harry dengan sedih lalu mengambil koper Harry.

"Ayo, Harry." kata Lily sambil menuntun Harry. Pintu menuju pesawat sudah dibuka, Harry melangkah pelan sambil menunduk sedih, air matanya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi, ia sudah sangat pasrah dengan takdirnya nanti. Harry melirik kebelakang, kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Harry sudah yakin jika takdirnya memang bukan bersama Draco, kini ia melangkah maju tanpa menengok kebelakang, tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Draco lagi.

**vVv**

**1 minggu kemudian...**

Harry menghela nafasnya, udara di Irlandia terasa lebih sejuk dan nyaman dibandingkan Inggris. Ia menghela nafas lagi dengan perlahan, merasakan kenyamanan yang jarang-jarang ia rasakan di Inggris. Harry menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar, pesan dari Lily, Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak jadi ditunangkan dengan Ginny karena ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bernama Neville. Harry menghela nafas, mungkin ini takdirnya, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya nanti. Tapi Harry santai-santai saja, sekarang ia tidak peduli dengan masalah perjodohan seperti itu, cukup waktu saja yang menghampirinya. Harry sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta, dan sekarang, ia sudah melupakan Draco. Pemuda yang membuatnya terus menunggu dan menunggu, walaupun Harry sudah tidak peduli dengannya lagi, ia masih sangat mencintainya. Karena Draco tidak bisa dihapuskan dari pikirannya.

Harry menghela nafas lagi, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar rumah dengan perasaan santai dan senang. Setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan, ada seseorang yang mencegat tangannya dari belakang. Menggenggam lengan Harry dengan lembut, Harry menoleh. Sepasang mata hijaunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata kelabu, dengan kaus hitam oblong, rambut kuning platina dan nafas _mint_ menyegarkan. Draco Malfoy.

"Dra—co?"

"Harry..."

**vVv**

Sunyi. Harry tidak mau memulai pembicaraan lebih awal, padahal ia sangat penasaran dengan perasaan Draco saat meminum ramuan Parvati itu. Draco mengajaknya kemari untuk berbicara, dan tentu saja Harry menurutinya. Ia sudah berpisah dengan Draco selama satu minggu lebih, jika dihitung dengan saat-saat Parvati menjauhkannya. Rasanya Harry agak canggung jika berbicara dengan Draco. Mungkin karena Draco dan Harry sudah lama tidak bicara satu sama lain, belum lagi Draco sempat menampar tangan dan mendorong Harry. Hanya suara burung yang bernyanyi dan suara hewan-hewan lain yang setia meramaikan kesunyian diantara dua pasangan itu.

Harry terus menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan ia sempat berpikir jika Draco bukanlah Draco Malfoy, melainkan oranglain. Walaupun begitu, kerinduan Harry pada Draco sangatlah besar, dan mungkin Draco juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Harry juga berpikir, kemana saja Draco sampai baru saat ini ia menyusul Harry? Apakah ia lupa, malas, tidak punya uang atau—ah, mana mungkin Malfoy tidak punya uang. Harry menelan ludahnya, sedaritadi Draco hanya terus menatap rawa-rawa yang ada di depannya. Karena Harry dan Draco ada di sebuah gubuk dekat pematang sawah yang berhadapan dengan rawa-rawa saat ini. Harry menghela nafasnya, ia menunggu Draco untuk membuka topik, tapi ia belum membuka topik juga. Harry berpikir sesaat, sebenarnya Draco mau mengajaknya bicara atau tidak? Jika iya, kenapa Draco lama sekali untuk membuka topik? Payah, rasanya Harry harus mengalah saat ini.

"Lalu?" tanya Harry sambi mengangkat alisnya, Draco menoleh. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Draco menghela nafas singkat, "Aku ingin memberitahukanmu, saat-saat Parvati memantraiku." katanya. Sekejap, Harry merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, ia sangat penasaran. "Saat itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku melakukannya begitu saja padamu. Setelah meminum mantra itu—aku merasa jika aku memiliki kebencian yang sangat besar padamu, saat itu, mungkin tangan dan pikiranku berjalan tanpa kehendakku. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu yang kesakitan dan kesal disana. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat kau terjatuh, aku hanya bisa melihatmu, aku tidak bisa menolongmu saat itu. Dan saat kau memberikan cairan itu, aku sangat bersyukur, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan menolongku. Tapi, saat cairan yang kau berikan berfungsi, aku merasa—pusing sekali. Dan mungkin, aku tertidur selama seminggu sejak malam itu, saat kau memberikan surat itu padaku." jelas Draco panjang lebar. Harry hanya menatap Draco iba sembari menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu, kau dikendalikan?" tanya Harry memperjelas. Draco mengangguk, Harry menelan ludahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku telah melakukan hal seburuk itu padamu... Aku tidak pernah ingin menampar atau mendorongmu, aku tidak pernah benci denganmu, aku selalu mencintaimu dalam keadaan dan situasi apapun." kata Draco sedih dengan rasa bersalah. Harry tidak pernah melihat Draco sesedih ini, rasanya itu akan terlihat jahat sekali kalau-kalau Harry tidak memaafkannya. "Aku tahu, ini akan percuma saja, karena kau sudah ditunangkan dengan Ginny, dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu, Harry. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, jika aku sangat mencintaimu." katanya lagi. Harry terus menatap Draco dengan iba. Setelah beberapa lama, Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi, "Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan—" Harry menarik tangan Draco, dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Jangan pergi," kata Harry. Draco terdiam, matanya membesar, ada seuntai harapan di dalam matanya itu. "Sayang sekali jika kau datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan itu." tambahnya. "Kalau soal itu, dari dulu aku juga sudah tahu." Ekspresi Draco menjadi lebih bersemangat dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Aku tidak jadi ditunangkan dengan Ginny." kata Harry lagi.

Draco menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia tercengang. Harry terkekeh, "Kau masih punya kesempatan." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Draco bersorak-sorai penuh kemerdekaan dalam hatinya, kini ia tersenyum. Ia selalu percaya dengan Harry karena Harry selalu serius. Tapi Draco berpikir, bagaimana dengan orangtua Harry nanti? Apakah mereka setuju? Draco menyernyitkan dahinya, kini ekspresinya menjadi sedih dan khawatir lagi. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Apakah mereka mau menerimaku kembali?" tanya Draco.

Harry terkekeh lagi, "Tentu saja, mereka selalu menunggu kedatanganmu." katanya. Draco tersenyum lebar, ia memeluk Harry dengan bahagia sambil mengecup bibirnya. Ia sangat bersyukur jika ia diberi kesempatan kedua, ia sangat bahagia. Dan Harry juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Oh ya, malam perjanjian di kafe itu... Bagaimana bisa Parvati masuk ke rumahmu?" tanya Harry.

Draco terdiam sambil menyernyitkan dahi, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang Parvati lakukan malam itu. "Kurasa—dia menyelinap masuk kedalam manorku. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu." jelas Draco. Harry mengangguk paham.

"Oh, dan—apa yang kau lakukan dengannya saat itu?" tanya Harry khawatir.

Draco menyernyitkan dahinya, "Hm... Dia mencekoki minuman aneh yang rasanya menyesakkan itu, kalau tidak salah." jawabnya. Harry terkekeh mendengarnya, malangnya Draco, setelah namanya dicemarkan, ia dipaksa untuk meminum cairan aneh yang rasanya juga tidak karuan. Draco menatap Harry yang masih tertawa-tawa di hadapannya, ia tahu jika Harry juga memiliki harapan besar yang sama dengan dirinya. "Harry," kata Draco lembut. Harry menoleh sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Berapa lama kau menungguku?" tanyanya.

Harry terdiam, kini ia menatap ke arah rawa-rawa. Kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang, tangannya meremas kuat gubuk yang ia duduki. Ia menghela nafas, "Sudah lama," katanya. Mata Draco membesar, ia merasa bersalah. "Aku hampir putus asa saat menunggumu. Kau sangat lambat, Draco." tambahnya.

"Harry..," katanya memelas. "Maafkan aku." Harry terdiam, setelah itu ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu." kata Harry.

"Tetapi tetap saja, Harry. Aku merasa sangat bersalah." kata Draco lagi sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Harry.

Harry terkekeh lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Draco, "Tidak apa, sungguh." katanya.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik." katanya.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau yang terbaik."

**vVv**

Setelah sampai di rumah, Harry menjelaskan hal ini dengan panjang lebar pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan tentu saja, kedua orangtuanya menerima Draco kembali. Orangtua Draco ikut senang karena pada akhirnya keinginan mereka agar Draco bertunangan dengan Harry dikabulkan. Mulai saat itu, mereka sibuk menyiapkan undangan, dekorasi tempat dan pakaian untuk nanti. Saat Harry dan Draco bukan ditunangkan lagi, melainkan menikah secara langsung.

_ THE END _

* * *

**Vang says : Yaaa! Makasih banget yang udah mau baca! Udah lama gak ke site ini, keganjel UKK soalnya :)**

**Nah, kalau ada unek-unek, ejek-ejek, hina-hina, caci-maki, silahkan hubungi Vang, terimakasih.. :D**


End file.
